Of Cats and Wolves: The Most Dangerous War
by april243
Summary: Long before NightClan, TigerClan, or LionClan was even fathomed, there was MistClan: the steadfast and loyal. In this territory no one was spared. Of course, if you share the Valley with the Pack, a large group of "heartless wolves", who would be spared? Follow the path where other cats, and even wolves, dare to step. And maybe you'd best choose a side... [Other genres: Romance]
1. The Cats: Leopardpelt's Fear

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and I am here to present to you my newest story! Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.** **If you have started reading ****Featherwisp's Tears**** you may know that MistClan is the earliest clan to settle in the valley. This is set many seasons before even monsters were invented by Twolegs. These cats are somewhat strange, for at the age of 12 moons they grow to be about the size of a small wolf. It must be something in their genetic code, right? Maybe...**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

* * *

**Alligances:**

**MistClan:**

**Leader: Robinstar- brown tabby she-cat with robin-egg blue eyes and the tip of her right ear bitten off. (growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Deputy: Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes and three missing whiskers on her left side. (growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Medicine Cat(s): Leopardpelt- golden she cat with an impressive arrangement of black-spotted patters for which she-was named. (in process of growth-spurt)**

_**Sunpaw- (see Apprentices)**_

_**.**_

**Warriors: **

**Scarpelt- black tom with brown tabby stripes, green eyes, and more that his share of wounds, almost as if he wanted to live up to his name. (growth-spurt)**

**Moonclaw- pale grey she-cat with green eyes and a rotted claw that infected her entire front paw. (defective growth-spurt)**

**Fawnheart- russet she-cat with white spots down her spine and yellow eyes ( No growth-spurt)**

**Cloverpelt- snow-white tom with large blue eyes and one completely missing ear on his right. (growth-spurt)**

**Aspentail- dark gray tom with heather eyes (in process of growth-spurt)**

**Hawkthorn- ginger and white tom with pale green eyes (growth-spurt)**

**Brambleheart- light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and a jagged tooth in the very back of his mouth. Spends most of his time in the Medicine Cat's Den getting it treated. (growth-spurt)**

**Dawnfeather- ginger she-cat with tortoiseshell blotches on her belly and lilac-colored eyes. (growth-spurt)**

**Drip- loner visitor; warrior when staying with MistClan. Pale silver tom with blue eyes. (No growth-spurt)**

**Scarlet- loner visitor; warrior when staying with MistClan. Black she-cat with russet paws and deep amber eyes. (No growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Apprentices:**

**Fallenpaw- dainty white she-cat with yellow eyes (No growth -spurt)**

**Sunpaw- pale ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**Lionpaw- golden tom with long fur near his neck (in process of growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Queens:**

**Rainstorm- silver she-cat with gray-blue eyes. (growth-spurt) Mother to ****_Bearkit_**** and ****_Otterkit_**

_**(see kits)**_

**Dapplewisp- calico she-cat with cheery amber eyes. (growth-spurt) ****_(Expecting)_**

**_._**

**Kits:**

**Bearkit- light brown tom with thick, wiry fur and blue-green eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**Otterkit- sleek black she-cat with deep amber eyes (No growth-spurt)**

**.**

**Elders:**

**Cloudsplash- black and white tom with one missing eye on the left. The other eye blue. (past growth-spurt)**

* * *

**Now: Enjoy!**

**(And read ****Featherwisp's Tears)**

* * *

Leopardpelt eyed Robinstar coldly. There wasn't much to say… except this:

"I've had _enough_, Robinstar," Leopardpelt said to the tabby she-cat. Robinstar's blue eyes pierced her golden pelt with cold, hard, concentrated anger and frustration, but she wouldn't flinch. Not now.

"I've had enough of your battles. I've had to treat so many cats because of this stupid rivalry! It is not worth it to fight against them any longer! It's _over_; we've _lost_! We will _ALWAYS LOSE_! This is _much too dangerous_!" Leopardpelt snarled, lashing her long tail around so hard it knocked over a stack of borage leaves piled near the edge of the leafy, sun-dappled clearing that served as the medicine den in the MistClan camp.

Without warning, Robinstar shot out her clawed paw so fast, Leopardpelt never saw it coming until it hit her straight on. The claws sliced her nose, making scarlet droplets dribble down her face in eerie streams.

"_We have no choice!_ We are doing _the best we can_! Not _all_ battles are fruitless, Leopardpelt!" Robinstar hissed lowly, blue eyes flashing with rage and desperation. She then dropped her meows to a defeated whisper and lowered her gaze. "I am just as discouraged as you… I have seen so _many_ die out on that bloody field. Those wolves are relentless! We have been fighting a losing battle from the start…"

Leopardpelt hesitantly placed her tail on her leader's flank, though she was still very upset. Robinstar tended to lash out when she was pushed too far. "StarClan guides us. They have a destiny chosen out for us all. But it's up to us whether we follow the paths they leave in our souls," the medicine-cat murmured quietly.

Robinstar looked up from her paws and squared her shoulders. "You're right, Leopardpelt. As usual." Robinstar hesitated, and Leopardpelt waited patiently for her to speak. "I'm so sorry for the…the…," she raised a paw and gestured at Leopardpelt's muzzle. Blood still dripped from the scratches and they stung terribly.

"All is forgiven," muttered the golden she-cat. She looked at her leader. "Sunpaw will be returning soon with the cobwebs and elder leaves. I think I should begin to prepare for the next attack you make on the Pack. Tell Scarpelt to come to my den for that dislocated shoulder. I'll see if I can set it." The words were bitter, but the message was clear enough to Robinstar: _Leave._

Robinstar nodded dully, as if she'd lost all feeling. "Alright." And then she slipped through the ferns that lined the entrance to the Medicine Den, tabby tail disappearing back out into the camp.

Leopardpelt sighed and turned back to her sorting. She tucked the goldenrod safely in a corner along with the other wound-treating herbs.

After some time, Leopardpelt heard the rustling of leaves, and she looked over her shoulder to see the sandy-colored figure of her apprentice, Sunpaw. Sunpaw had a mouthful full of elder leaves and, wrapped around one paw, a milky weave of cobwebs.

"Tere 's a reat 'ace h're erbs row!" Sunpaw said, trying to mumble around her bundle.

Despite her bleak mood, Leopardpelt chuckled. "Maybe try putting it _down_ first?"

Sunpaw looked embarrassed, but only for a heartbeat. She put down her light burden and restated the sentence. "There's a great place where herbs grow— just a few paces from where the boundary between us and the Pack is set! There's even catmint!"

Leopardpelt's face fell. "No. You must not get too close to that mountain boundary! The Pack respects no boundaries— wolves like them will kill a little thing like you in a heartbeat!"

And it was true. Most cats of MistClan where puny when young. Only at the age of twelve moons did MistClan cats get their growth-spurts. But they grew tremendously when they did— almost the size of one of the wolves. But then again, the wolves were not as big as others of there kind.

Sunpaw hung her head. "I know… but there were so many fresh herbs and I—"

"No 'buts.', It is much too dangerous." Leopardpelt chastised, shaking her head. Sensing the disappointment radiating off the little cat's pelt, Leopardpelt softened. "Now c'mon. We have some sorting and preparations to do before MistClan attacks the Pack on this," Leopardpelt paused breifly, searching for the right word, " _foolish_ revenge mission."

Sunpaw tilted her head. "_Foolish?_ Do you not want Vinefur's death avenged?" she asked nosily, padding up beside Leopardpelt to help begin the evening's tasks.

Leopardpelt's heart felt a dull, throbbing ache as she remembered her clanmate. That tom was braver than anyone Leopardpelt had ever known. And now he was dead. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "It's just, not safe We're looking for trouble, and when we do that, we always find it! Why risk losing more lives to avenge _one_?"

Sunpaw considered this for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Yes. I see the logic in that, but he didn't deserve to die. River went too far!"

She nodded numbly, remembering Vinefur's torn and ravaged body as Cloverpelt and Fawnheart carried him somberly back into camp. That was only two sunrises ago. And now MistClan planned to do the unthinkable: Enter the Pack's home.

They went back to their work, the two of them, without another word. Leopardpelt felt especially agitated tonight, though she was often agitated anyway. But it was especially uncomfortable tonight. Why would this battle be any different from any others?

_I am just being worrisome_, she thought, pushing down the feeling. _Tonight would go— had to go— perfectly._

But no matter how hard Leopardpelt pushed the feeling down as she stacked goosegrass in tidy bundles, nothing would change the outcome of this battle...


	2. The Wolves: Wood's Lesson

**PLEASE READ!**

**.**

**Hello! I am april243 and this chapter has been written by emwood. Based off the true stories of a very violent cosplay**, **you will find yourself thrust into a world of trials and tribulations.** **Betrayal and love**.** And a story that will make you hungry for answers.****  
**

**Now please: Tell me what side you would pick. The Cats or The Wolves?**

**(****Beyond this point this chapter is written by emwood. I am not held account for any offense you may have to this Chapter. (; **)

* * *

**Wolves' Ranks:**

**Elder (2)=leader**

**Alpha (2)=second in command**

**Healer (1)=doctor**

**Head Beta (1)=third in command**

**Beta (13)=experienced warrior**

**Omega (15) =warrior**

**Trainer (7)=apprentice **

**(Trainers are the scouts; it's part of their training)**

**Pup (6)=baby wolf**

* * *

Wood sat at the edge of camp, listening to the daily report. Her big, powerful brown paws pressed deep into the earth when she heard the news about cat scent at the border.

"Some of our herbs are missing. They are freshly picked!" called out Greeny, the pack's healer.

River growled along with Wood.

"Why is it the cats have to constantly cross the borders?" Wood remarked quietly to River, her best friend, and fellow elder.

River shook her head and growled, "They need to be taught a lesson."

"Yes," Wood agreed through gritted teeth. "They do…"

"And we are beginning to suspect that they will attack soon," barked Moon, the head beta. Moon was in charge of organizing the Scout Groups, so he usually gave the daily reports.

"How soon?" Wood asked from the back of the pack. All heads turned to look when she spoke. Wood, being the co-leader of the pack, was very, very respected, just like River.

"Possibly tonight," Moon answered. "Maybe tomorrow."

At this, Wood took one look at River, and the two of them ran to the front of camp, and jumped onto the Meeting Bolder. Only the elders were allowed on it, and they instantly cast shadows over Moon, who was sitting on the ledge below the High Rock, where the Alpha's now stood.

"I want the pack ready for a battle!" Wood yelled to her fellow wolves.

"Moon!" River barked. Moon's head snapped up to look at his leader. "Send out five scouts of your choice! And make sure two of them are ready to report back if there's any activity at the border!"

Moon nodded and then called out, "Night, Fang, Otter, Daisy, Crater!" The five trainers trotted to the front of the pack as Moon continued to speak. "Go to your posts now! Otter. Fang. I want you two to report back of you notice anything."

"And Moon," Wood said. Moon looked up. "Get your group ready for battle. Be stationed outside camp."

Moon nodded. "As you wish, my leader," he said just before motioning with his fluffy white tail for his battle group to meet him outside camp. The pack had prearranged battle groups so they could be ready for a fight at moments notice.

"The rest of you, make sure your well fed, and ready for battle," River commanded before she and Wood climbed down from the Meeting Bolder.

An hour or so passed, and nothing happened. Wood was just on her way to tell Moon's battle group that they could come back and relax, when Otter bolted down the rocky walls of the pack's camp, blood dripping from his muzzle.

_"THEY'RE ATTACKING!"_ he howled. Instantly the pack got into its battle groups; Moon had already took off with his wolves, making his way to the forest, where the cats were.

Wood grinned at River. They were going to be up late tonight…


End file.
